


One and Only

by SaiyanxPrincess



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanxPrincess/pseuds/SaiyanxPrincess
Summary: Vegeta and Bulma's wedding.





	One and Only

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute, short one-shot I decided to write last minute. I always wished they showed Vegeta and Bulma getting married, but I guess this works! Enjoy :)

The day was earnest and lively. The trees were in full bloom, the ocean gleamed across the horizons and the birds were whistling a lovely tune. Today was the day Bulma and Vegeta were to once and for all exchange their vows for sanctified matrimony.  Today, they would represent their love in front of a small assembly of family and friends. A day the duo would truly never overlook.

The day started off apart for the couple. Bulma rushed around the house with 18, Chi-Chi and of course her mother to prepare for the ceremony only a few hours away.

“Mom when should I be expecting the hairdressers to arrive?” The bluenette bellowed from the confines of her bathroom.

“Any minute, sweetie!”

Bulma fretfully tapped her foot against the floor while washing away her morning grogginess from her features. Her sapphire orbs then peered up at her reflection. With a stern expression, she spoke with self-assurance:

“I can do this!”

Then the doorbell rang.

“Oh, Bulma! The hairdressers are here!”

\------

Meanwhile, Vegeta anxiously paced around Goku’s household while Goku was still foolishly asleep.

“Tch, these earthling traditions make me sick…just embarrassing.”

The prince pulled on is tie which was tucked into his suit precisely, which left him lost in his thoughts.

‘I bet she’ll look delightful, at least.’

However, Vegeta’s thoughts were rudely interrupted by the bothersome, spikey-haired Saiyan.

“Hiya, Vegeta! You ready to get married?!”

“God dammit, Kakarot. Do /not/ sneak up on me like that! I’m not afraid to hurt you right now, even in this ridiculous outfit!”

“Come on, Vegeta…lighten up a bit!”

“Tch. Whatever, Kakarot. Aren’t you supposed to be getting ready? I’m more than certain I heard your woman tell you to be ready by 12 P.M.”

“Oh, shoot! It’s almost 12 P.M.! I better hurry!”

The prince shook his head while observing the younger Saiyan scramble to get ready. Though, it did distract Vegeta from his concern.

Futhermore, a long, matte-black vehicle drove up to the small cottage and honked a few times, signaling to the two saiyans it was time to depart.

“Oi, Kakarot, it’s time to go.”

And just like that, they were off to make memories.

\-----

“Mom! I’m almost ready! Is everyone outside yet?” Bulma has just finished the concluding touches to her makeup, which was the last thing on her agenda before getting married, of course.

“Everyone has arrived and are seated sweetie! It’s almost time. Your father will be waiting for you down the hall. I’ll be outside. Good luck, honey!”

And with that, her mom made her exit. Bulma’s hands began to nervously shake as she placed her veil on top of her head securely. The sheer fabric fell in front of her face, which made the pit of her stomach fill with butterflies.

“It’s time…

Daddy! I’m ready!”

\----

Vegeta firmly stood at the altar, awaiting the presence of his bride. His eyes were closed and his arms were crossed against his chest as if he were trying to portray an aggravated façade, however, he was only just disguising the uneasiness he felt.

Then the piano started to play the familiar tune he learned of from the rehearsal, which caused his obsidian eyes to snap open. The bluenette appeared before his eyes, slowly making her strides down the white-carpeted isle. The prince was absolutely amazed by how beautiful Bulma looked in her outfit. The lovely, snow-white dress fell seamlessly around her physique. It was like he fell in love with her all over again, but he still remained calm, mostly to save himself from any embarrassment.

Bulma kept her eyes on Vegeta the whole time. She quickly noticed his response, although he tried hard to keep a strict expression, as any Saiyan would. It filled the female’s heart with bliss to know that the two of them were soon to be wed, something she dreamt of for quite a while, ever since she first fell in love with him.

Then, she came to a halt, kissing her father on the cheek before standing next to her soon-to-be husband.

The pair locked eyes with one another as Vegeta’s shaky hands placed her veil behind her head, revealing her face which made his lips slightly tremble at the view of her stunning features.

Bulma’s eyes sparkled like cerulean diamonds and her smile illuminated like a thousand suns. A sight the prince would /never/ forget. He stood back and grabbed her hands softly as the couple listened to the minister’s directions; it was time to share their vows.

The couple nervously gulped as they both reached for their folded pieces of paper which held the precise feelings the two shared for each other.

Bulma volunteered to speak first, for Vegeta’s sake.

“Vegeta, when I first met you, I feared you. You were known as one of the most fearsome men on both Earth, Namek and probably countless more planets I am unaware of.  I could sense the evil in your eyes whenever I would gaze into them and that sent shiver down my spine. But, one thing I could sense that you would never admit was that deep down, you had a heart that wasn’t cold-blooded like you made it out to be. You’ve been hurt countless of times by countless of people. You’ve been brainwashed and abandoned… but worst of all, you’ve been heart broken. A heart I’ve wanted to mend since the day I knew you were more than just a murderous villain. I knew that getting involved with someone like you would take a lot of guts. You weren’t always the easiest to get along with. The first few years, you saw me only as your mechanic that you would sleep with when you got lonely, but I was okay with that. You know why? Because I knew there was more to it when you wouldn’t get up to leave after we had our fun. You stayed the night, holding me close while you slept.

Then I gave birth to Trunks. Although you weren’t in the delivery room, you skipped training to stand outside the door, listening to the miracle of our baby boy being born. You weren’t very involved in the first few years of his life since you were brainwashed by your pride, but I waited patiently, since I knew one day you would come home to your family. The moral of the story is, I never gave up on you like everyone else did. Why? Because I saw something in you that no one else did. I saw a heart of gold stored away. I knew that one day you would open up to me. And now here we are, standing here today showcasing to everyone our love. You might not have realized it, but you have grown in many positive ways, and I’m glad I was there to experience your progression to lead you to this point in time. I love you, Vegeta. I promise to always love and support you no matter what happens. I will always be by your side, ‘til the end of time.”

Tears began to roll down her cheeks slowly. With her free hand, Bulma swiped the tears away from her flushed face with the tip of her thumb; a smile still glued to her face.

Vegeta stood still, a stunned expression took form upon his features. The prince was at a loss for words, no doubt, but quickly cleared his throat and slowly lifted the frail piece of paper up to his face with trembling hands.

“Bulma. I should remind you that I am terrible with words, but I’m positive you are already aware of that. I am mindful of the fact that I am not like most men. I am not soft, loving or sweet more than most times. However, there is one thing that I can assure you and that is that I love you. I might not say it as often as you might expect me to, but I always feel it. I am not afraid to promise you that you are the only woman I am bound to be with. I’ve come to that conclusion a while ago, but I am making that official today.

As you’ve stated just before, I am a changed man. I’ve come to believe that this is true. Although I don’t really like to admit it, I have changed and it is because of you. Living with you on this planet made me feel something I have never felt before; a sense of purpose and belonging, as well as love. Although you are a very affectionate woman, you do show many signs of hostility which might turn off many Earth men, but to me that only makes you a more suitable mate. I love that side of you just as much as the rest. Today, I am here to show you that our bond will be everlasting. You will be my one and only and that is a saiyan’s promise.”

His voice was shaky but his posture remained still. However, as he looked up from his page, he noticed Bulma weeping tears of joy. It took all the strength he had to not hug her close to him, but he was aware that soon he would be able to do more than just hug her; he would be able to call her his wife.

The minister then directed them to agree to their commitments, which they both replied with “I do.” Shortly after, everyone in the audience began to shuffle around in their chairs, knowing soon they would stand and cheer as the couple official wed.

The minister spoke loudly: “You may now kiss the bride!” and abruptly the crowd began to cheer and clap as Vegeta swiftly wrapped his mucular arms around Bulma’s petite waist and pulled her close to him, placing his quivering lips against hers.

 

**_‘_ ** **_Till death do us part._ **


End file.
